konoha med
by 97-Lilly
Summary: Sakura Haruno es la mejor médica neurocirujana conocida, superando a su antigua maestra Tsunade. Reconocida en todo el mundo pero con un pasado triste y trágico decide trasladarse al hospital de Konoha con la esperanza de olvidar ciertas cosas. Sin embargo, se encuentra con personas del pasado que jamás pensó volver a ver, un pelinegro y un rubio para ser exactos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Sakura Haruno es la mejor médica neurocirujana conocida, superando a su antigua maestra Tsunade. Reconocida en todo el mundo pero con un pasado triste y trágico decide trasladarse al hospital de Konoha con la esperanza de olvidar ciertas cosas. Sin embargo, se encuentra con personas del pasado que jamás pensó volver a ver, un pelinegro y un rubio para ser exactos.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son obra del increíble Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **New beginning**_

3:00 a.m.

Una pelirosada se revolvía lentamente entre las sabanas de una enorme habitación, y a pesar de sus incontables quejas se decidió en apagar la alarma de su celular y porfin levantarse, apreciando frente al espejo unas grandes manchas negras bajo sus ojos, producto del poco o nada de sueño que tuvo. Tenía todavía el uniforme puesto, no se había molestado ni siquiera en quitárselo, solo había podido dormir dos horas y ya era hora de regresar al hospital para revisar a uno de sus pacientes más delicados. Además, era su ultimo día allí, hoy mismo debía tomar un vuelo a las 8 p.m., dejaba su antiguo trabajo como directora del hospital del país del sol, para ser jefe de neurocirugía en el hospital de Konoha; y aunque nadie entendía porque renunciar a un puesto como ese, para Sakura solo había representado una forma de agradecimiento a su maestra y casi madre Lady Tsunade; quien la había llamado un domingo en la noche completamente enojada, y con algunos de sus médicos despedidos por ser, según la rubia, unos completos incompetentes, por lo que tuvo que pedirle a la pelirosa que pudiera liderar por una temporada la sala de neurocirugía, a lo que obviamente no pudo negarse.

Luego de lavarse el rostro y cambiarse a un traje formal con tacones altos y perfectamente maquillada, la pelirosa salió apurada hacia su auto deportivo y con la velocidad que el transito le permitía llego al hospital donde un enojado Inuzuka le esperaba.

-no debería de estar en pie, kiba-san. La quimio siempre es un poco dura y es mejor que lo tome en su cama- dijo la pelirosa tratando de disimular su agitación y acercándose al hombre que paseaba de un lado a otro como perro encerrado.

-No puedo hacer eso doctora!, estoy cansado, me duele la cabeza y no encuentro en ningún lado a Akamaru- diciendo esto Kiba solo se arrodillo en el suelo llorando y tocando su cabeza vendada, había sufrido melanoma metastásico en su cabeza y cuello, además de algunos órganos; era un caso especial porque todo comenzó en una conferencia cuando la pelirosa vió que el joven tenía una mancha muy peculiar en su brazo y temiendo lo peor le recomendó hacerse exámenes; y aquí estaban ahora, con el diagnostico de un cáncer agresivo, aunque tratable ya que había sido a tiempo, pero kiba estaba exhausto, la quimio y la craneotomía lo tenían sumamente mal, no tenía a nadie para que lo apoyara, solo su amigo canino, que se había perdido esta mañana y era ahora el sufrimiento del chico quien juraba que se había quedado completamente solo.

Sakura camino lentamente hacia él, solo se escuchaban los pasos de sus tacones, se arrodillo y cargando todo el peso de kiba, con un brazo de él sobre ella logro llevarlo hasta su cama mientras este seguía llorando desconsolado. La quimio le había dejado llagas en su boca y garganta y sabía que si seguía así podría hacerse aún más daño del que ya tenía, así que la pelirosa llamó a una enfermera para que le aplicaran rápidamente un analgésico y sedante. El chico había ya pasado una de las partes más complicadas que era la cirugía, pero ahora seguirían más quimio y medicamentos y ella ya no estaría más a cargo de él, lo que le partía el corazón. Cuando cerró sus ojos llorosos e hinchados, salió de la habitación.

Sakura recordaba demasiado bien a cuantos pacientes había perdido y estaba consciente que el número de muertos era mayor a los que pudo salvar ya que recibía a todos los pacientes, inclusive si fueran terminales; pero eso nunca lo olvidaba, su dolor, su llanto, tenerlos días o inclusive meses en el hospital y luego, de un día a otro, sólo desaparecieran, la mataba; pero recordaba a los que pudo salvar y que volvieron a sus familias, a poder respirar y sonreír y le hacía sentir que todo valía la pena. El zapateo de sus tacones se escuchaba sumamente fuerte en todo el hospital y sus ojos escaneaban cada rincón y cada piso del lugar, hasta que llego por fin, a la azotea donde llegaban los helicópteros.

Sonrío aliviada, al frente de ella estaba el can amarrado a una viga; había personas muy crueles y seguramente no les agradaba tener a un perro (en especial tan grande) corriendo por todo el hospital. Ya había pasado algunas veces y la pelirosa había tenido que despedir a varias personas por el solo hecho de desobedecer órdenes, pero esta vez ella ya no sería más la que dirigiera este hospital, y lastimosamente no sabría qué sería de Akamaru con el nuevo director si decidía que el can podía seguir quedándose en la habitación de Kiba o no.

Desamarro la cuerda, y acariciándolo en el lomo lo llevó de nuevo hasta su dueño, como ya varias veces había hecho antes. El Inuzuka seguía completamente dormido, pero sabía que en el momento que despertara lloraría de felicidad de tener a su amigo de vuelta. Así, la pelirosa amarrándolo a la pata de la camilla, se despidió finalmente de su último paciente y con una sonrisa triste salió de allí hasta el estacionamiento del hospital.

Suspiró, las despedidas siempre eran algo duro para ella (vaya que si lo sabía) por eso las evitaba al máximo y sólo huía o dejaba algún memo con su secretaria, siempre era lo mismo. Sin embargo, el miedo la embargaba ahora que debía volver a ver a viejos amigos. Konoha era el lugar donde había pasado su infancia y más que seguramente varios fantasmas seguirían allí.

El viaje al aeropuerto fue corto y simple, y cuando se sentó en el avión fue justo cuando despertó de su ensoñación y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, había renunciado a ser directora de todo un hospital, había dejado su cómodo (aunque vacío) apartamento, había incluso aceptado dejar a muchos de sus pacientes a cargo de los nuevos doctores sólo para volver a ese lugar, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué aceptar volver al lugar de sus pesadillas?, simple, porque tenía la esperanza de volver a verlos, a sus amigos, los chicos con los que paso parte de su infancia antes de que todo se derrumbara completamente.

Lentamente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos luego del aviso del despegue y solo volvió a abrirlos cuando sintió que todos comenzaban a pararse de sus asientos. Era la hora, ya no había vuelta atrás, tomo impulso y con la mirada alta salió del avión para poder encaminarse a lo que sería su nuevo trabajo… y su nueva vida.

* * *

Ino Yamanaka siempre había soñado con la pediatría, era algo que amaba y se le daba bien los niños, además habían demasiados casos que había podido curar y eso le daba un puesto alto para la medicina pediátrica. Sin embargo, hoy no quería estar allí, hoy la prueba de embarazo había dado positiva en la mañana, había tenido nauseas, había vomitado y por primera vez, no quería ver niños por un día.  
¿Qué tenía de malo visitar traumatología? Solo por hoy.

Todo se encontraba tranquilo, con su sándwich de pavo a medio comer, solo faltaba una coca y sería el almuerzo perfecto, pero el sonido de la ambulancia la despertó completamente botando lo que quedaba de su comida mientras su estómago rugía con fuerza y ella sólo lo acariciaba recordando que ya no sería solo uno el que comiera.

-Tres pacientes, uno crítico con múltiples heridas de bala: 35 años, heridas de bala, sistólica de 88 tras 2 de ringer-gritaba el paramédico que traía apresurado a un hombre con terrible aspecto en una camilla

-¿ringer?- pensó en voz alta la rubia

-como perdió tanta sangre por el accidente, debían reponerla con algo y si le aplicaban solución salina podía tener una acidosis- llegó Naruto de la nada sorprendiendo a Ino que dio un pequeño salto, normalmente el rubio era sumamente payaso, pero en casos de emergencias se convertía en la persona más seria posible, daba algo de miedo.

-¡Fue solo un accidente!, es una niña, ella no sabía que hacia- el grito de una mujer cubierta de sangre y sosteniendo una niña pequeña sacó de las cavilaciones a todo el mundo

-espere un momento, ¿ella disparó el arma?- ahora se podía decir que Ino había visto de todo, siguió a Naruto corriendo con la camilla y entrando a una habitación de urgencias comenzaron a revisar al pobre hombre.

-tiene hasta ahora 11 balas en la espalda y 6 en las piernas.- reviso Naruto

-¡Madre mía!, y hay más en los brazos y las que traspasaron el cuerpo- la rubia tomaba al hombre que sangraba sin parar e intentando no ser demasiado brusca con él. En definitiva trauma no era su especialidad. Gracias a Kami llegaron enfermeras y Sai que le ayudó al rubio con más proeza moviendo el cuerpo, a lo que ella aprovecho para ir a la otra sala donde se encontraba la madre con la niña.

-no comprendo cómo pudieron ser tantas balas si fue un accidente-

-el arma se disparó sola supongo- intervino de inmediato la madre mientras Tsunade miraba escéptica a la mujer

Ino estaba mientras preparando todo para poder curar una pequeña herida en la cara de la niña pequeña.

-¿mi papa se va a morir?- la pregunta descoloco a todos en la sala

-no lo sé cariño, pero esperemos que no- la rubia se imaginaba lo peor al haber visto el cuerpo tan magullado del pobre hombre, pero siempre se le había dicho que no se podía asegurar ni desmentir nada hasta que el medico oficial lo dijera.

* * *

-Hay 25 balas en total señores. Cinco balas adentro, nueve los atravesaron- contabilizó finalmente Sai mirando varias radiografías.

* * *

-¿porque no se murió? Le dispare varias veces- la pequeña niña tenía cara de extrema confusión, lo que no concordaba demasiado con lo que estaba pasando, además de dejar a toda la sala muda

-ella solo trataba de detenerlo- la mujer al ver que descubrían todo intervino de inmediato

-...porque a veces sufre de ataques de ira pero no fue nada más- la mujer miraba nerviosa a todos y hasta Ino se había quedado sin palabras viendo a la mujer

* * *

-debemos hacer una cirugía de emergencia- declaro el rubio mirando como todos en la sala estaban totalmente callados, dejando al rubio confundido. ¿Qué había pasado?

* * *

Sakura en ese momento se encontraba caminando en el área de pediatría ajena a todo, era su primer día y recién había salido de una cirugía, pero Tsunade había sido clara en que deseaba que comenzara con sólo dos por día para poder acostumbrarse al nuevo lugar; lo que dejaba con bastante tiempo libre, y estar en la sala de pediatría siempre le daba una gran tranquilidad a la pelirosa, quien mientras caminaba se encontró con un pequeño peluche de felpa en el suelo, estaba un poco descocido y ya no tenía una oreja, mirando al frente en la habitación una pequeña niña de 4 años la miraba fijamente en la cama, tenía una sonda gástrica y no podía moverse.

-hola- saludo la pelirosa entrando con el amigo felpudo entre sus manos.

-¿es tuyo?- preguntó levantándolo y teniendo un asentimiento como respuesta.

-Bueno, él me dijo que se sentía solo allí afuera, quería venir a acompañarte pequeña…- sakura buscó en la planilla de observaciones el nombre de la niña al igual que su enfermedad, pero abrió los ojos asombrada al leer enfermedad de Tay-Sachs. Algo sumamente duro y cruel para cualquier niño pequeño. Uchiha Izumi.

-Izumi-chan- le sonrió sakura a la vez que la niña sonreía levemente.

* * *

-Logramos salvarlo, pero debemos esperar, sobrevivió con 17 balas y con solo un riñón pero estará bien – el rubio había hecho la operación tan rápido como pudo, especialmente con una tsunade gritándole que moviera su trasero mientras todos se habían quedado callados en esa sala, pero como él todavía tenía al menos un mínimo de sentido común decidió correr a buscar un quirófano.

Ahora se encontraba con servicios sociales, la policía, y una Tsunade que echaba fuego.  
Ino al haber escuchado a la madre de la niña había enfurecido, ella estaba embarazada ¡por Dios!, y jamás haría pasar a su hijo cosas así, le había gritado a la mujer y había llamado a sevicios sociales y la policia sin el consentimiento de Tsunade, ahora estaba segura que le esperaría un buen regaño luego de todo esto, si es que no la despedían de allí.

-Lamento el modo en que le hable, estuve fuera de lugar, pero debe cambiar la historia de su hija, por ustedes dos, porque sabe que es abuso y su hijo hizo eso para defenderse- La rubia ahora se había arriesgado hasta el apellido con esto pero no le importo en lo más mínimo, al diablo todos, que su día había sido terrible, había vomitado hasta el café, solo había almorzado un sándwich a medio comer y una mujer que tenía todo por delante permitía que maltrataran a su hija, habían pasado la raya y ella solo se quería asegurar que así como su bebé, otros tuvieran un futuro.

Suspiró, sentía la mirada de Tsunade detrás, ahora sí que la iban a despedir.

* * *

Sakura había estado revisando los signos de la pequeña hasta que llegó su padre Tekkai Uchiha. Se preguntaba si Sasuke estaría cerca, según le había dicho Tsunade, él y el rubio trabajaban en el hospital, así que era seguro que pronto los vería pero no sabía que uno de sus familiares estaba internado en el hospital.

-lo lamento, solo quería acompañar un rato a Izumi-chan- la pelirosa se paró rápidamente hacia el hombre que la saludo con una marcada reverencia

-no no, no se preocupe. La verdad me alegra que mi pequeña pueda estar más acompañada, he estado buscando unas pruebas nuevas para el Tay-Sachs, así que la llevaré en unos días a la aldea de la arena- el hombre que tenía unas enormes ojeras producto del cansancio y esfuerzo por salvar a su hija tenía una cantidad enorme de papeles en sus manos

-Oh, yo a decir verdad pensé que… bueno en el reporte decía que Izumi tenia ya 4 años…-  
-Sí, pero no importa, es muy fuerte y resistirá el viaje para allá- la corto de inmediato el Uchiha.

La pelirosa no sabia que decir, no debía meterse donde la llamaban pero por lo que veía estaba casi segura que la pequeña no le quedaban mas que unas cuantas horas, de hecho era un asombro que Izumi siguiera viva todavía. La enfermedad de Tay-sachs solo daba esperanzas hasta los 4 años. Además hasta ahora no existía ninguna cura, así que esos experimentos que decía el padre no serían realmente efectivos, aún y si ella tuviese menor edad. Pero la pequeña ya estaba en fase terminal, casi no podía ver ni escuchar y tenía una sonda porque no podía tragar bien su comida, incluso estaba completamente en la cama porque ya la enfermedad había causado parálisis; sinceramente, no existía una gran esperanza, pero este no era el campo de la pelirosa, ni siquiera su paciente, solo había venido un rato a visitar, no podía interferir (como siempre) sentimentalmente en un caso que ni siquiera era de ella.

El hombre pronto se fue dejándolas solas y la pequeña Izumi no tardo en sentir frio y comenzar a llorar.

No podía interferir... pero era terca. Demasiado.

-¿sabes que hago cuando mis pacientes tienen miedo?- le pregunto la pelirosa a la pequeña que solo la miro con sus ojos encharcados de lagrimas

-los arrullo fuerte y ellos saben que yo estoy ahí con ellos- sakura tomo una manta y envolviendo a la niña comenzó a arrullarla sobre una silla mecedora que estaba allí mientras la pequeña se aferraba a la pelirosa.

En ese momento un azabache entro sin avisar ante la vista de sakura que sostenia a una Izumi que estaba completamente dormida aunque se notaba como le costaba respirar.

Ese no era el encuentro que ninguno de los dos esperaba, pero no habían más presentaciones que esa.

-¿es tu paciente?- cortó el silencio el pelinegro

-no, pero su padre tuvo que salir y no quería dejarla sola- sasuke fue sorprendido por la seria mirada de la pelirosa, no lo negaría, estaba muy sorprendido, estaba siempre acostumbrado a una molesta y llorona niña, pero que al parecer, había cambiado demasiado.

-sigue sin ser tu paciente ni tu planta, no deberías fraternizar con pacientes- sakura solo lo miro cortante y siguió arrullando a la pequeña que era ajena a la pequeña discusión que se formaba.

Sasuke estaba enojado, completamente. Pero, ¿Por qué? Sino era problema de él, solo había pasado para ver a la pequeña que era familia de su madre Mikoto, pero justo debía aparecer la pelirosa, quien luego de profesar su amor por el a los mil vientos solo se iba y lo dejaba completamente solo, ni siquiera una carta o un mensaje, nada. Y ahora volvía y no tenía la delicadeza de saludarlo, de buscarle. No estaba enojado, estaba cabreado, que el único que haya pensado en el otro haya sido precisamente él. Un golpe enorme en el ego.

El azabache salió hecho una furia de allí mientras sakura solo cantaba una canción de cuna a la pequeña que comenzaba a toser por los problemas para respirar

* * *

El silencio sepulcral era enorme en la amplia oficina de Tsunade, estaba que echaba fuego y la que iba a pagar definitivo seria la que mas metió la pata hoy: Ino.

-pasaste los limites de absolutamente todo, maltrataste a una paciente maltratada, te metiste en su vida privada e hiciste movimientos a fuerzas policiales y de servicios sin siquiera avisar a tu superior- ino solo miraba hacia abajo recibiendo el eterno regaño mientras tsunade recordaba el asco de día que tuvo hoy.

-Incluso estuviste lejos del ala de pediatría en todo el día, si algo ha pasado allá y no hay alguna enfermera por ahí, pagarás cada cosa que pase Yamanaka!- la oficina era de vidrio templado pero fue más que seguro que todo el hospital escucho la amenaza de la rubia.

Luego de 30 minutos de gritos y varios papeles volando, Tsunade suspiró profundamente y le dijo que se retirará, a lo que Ino agradeció enormemente y salió con una reverencia y caminando lentamente por el pasillo, hasta que corrió todo lo que pudo a un baño a vomitar lo poco que le quedaba del sándwich del almuerzo.

Hoy-no-era-su-día.

* * *

\- llame a 10 organizaciones pero nos tienen en lista de espera- llegó Tekkai completamente agitado, estaba sudado y tenía una pila de papeles en sus manos que no lograba sostener todas.

-Uchiha-san debe parar ahora- susurró muy despacio Sakura mientras tenía a la pequeña Izumi entre sus brazos arrullándola, Sasuke miraba desde la puerta sin decir nada, estaba a punto de gritarle a la pelirosa, a punto de decir que estaba mal ser tan cercano, que eso causaba problemas, pero justo ahora, no podía ni siquiera moverse.

-no me diga que pare por favor, no lo haga- pequeñas lagrimas caían, y agarraba su cabello mientras buscaba entre la pila de documentos con posibles tratamientos para su pequeña hija, debía haber solo una esperanza. Aunque todos en la sala sabían que no era así.

-Yo tampoco querría hacerlo, créame que no, pero ahora ella está en su fase terminal, en solo unos minutos su corazón dejara de latir, lo único que podríamos hacer es conectarla a un ventilador para respirar pero seguiría siendo igual- la pelirosa acariciaba la cabeza de la niña muy suavemente, mientras el hombre bajaba sus hombros rindiéndose, y el pelinegro solo la observaba con ese sentimiento extraño en su corazón. Verla con una pequeña en brazos hacía sentirlo diferente, esa forma maternal y afectiva que adoptaba la pelirosa siempre con sus pacientes le causaba demasiados problemas, pero hoy, solo por hoy, sentía (aunque no lo dijera) que tenía razón.

-la última persona que ella recordara en sus últimos momentos seré yo o alguna enfermera, o podría ser usted señor. Ella lo necesita justo ahora- Sakura entendía el dolor de perder a alguien, de sentir la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, ella era médica y aún así no pudo salvar a todos los pacientes que tuvo, pero esa pequeña no merecía pasar sus últimos minutos con médicos o enfermeras, necesitaba al único al que había llamado todo el día.

-¿oto-san?- la pequeña Izumi susurró muy bajo mientras abría los ojos lentamente llamando la atención de todos en la habitación.

-¿nos iremos a Suna?- sasuke sólo se decidió a bajar la cabeza mientras que el padre lloraba y tomaba a la pequeña en sus brazos arrullándola en la camilla

-si cariño, ya nos vamos. Allí puedes correr todo lo que desees, y practicar danza como tanto quieres. Sin doctores ni medicamentos ni hospitales, solo tú y yo.- la pequeña que tenía todavía su pequeño peluche en sus manos cedió lentamente.

Para ese momento el monitor cardíaco confirmaba lo que todos temían, el sonido parecía retumbar fuertemente y sakura se paró lentamente de la silla en que había estado sosteniendo a la pequeña para apagarlo.

-Jugaremos con la arena todo el día, y haremos tantos castillos juntos. Vamos a ir, solo tú y yo- Tekkai hablaba con su hija, quien ya estaba con los ojos cerrados y tranquilos.

Sakura había salido lentamente seguida por el azabache que la seguía a la par y observaron detrás del vidrio templado de la habitación como el hombre seguía con su pequeña en brazos.

-Debería parar ya, no lo comprendo- Sasuke hablaba sumamente bajo, pero igual la pelirosada pudo escucharle bien.

-tiene 4 a 15 minutos para seguir hablándole-

El azabache la miro sin comprender.

-Existen dos tipos de muertes. La muerte clínica y la muerte real. Cuando su corazón se detuvo ocurrió la clínica, pero todavía sigue vivo su cerebro, al menos hasta que pasen esos 15 minutos y ocurra la muerte real.- sakura solo miraba al frente, ya ni siquiera observaba a Izumi y su padre, solo recordaba todos los casos que tuvo de niños, y aunque fueron contados, siempre dejaban un vacío enorme dentro de ella. Eran casos sumamente duros para todos.

Sasuke sólo respondió con sus característicos monosílabos mientras miraba su reloj de mano, habían pasado 4 minutos. Levanto su mirada a la persona que se encontraba a su lado, la pelirosa molesta y llorona, ya no lo era más; y no sabía que sentir en ese momento, pero por un pequeño segundo extraño a su antigua compañera, porque ahora ya no necesitaba que nadie la salvase y eso para él, era una de sus razones para seguir desde que era un niño.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary: Sakura Haruno es la mejor médica neurocirujana conocida, superando a su antigua maestra Tsunade. Reconocida en todo el mundo pero con un pasado triste y trágico decide trasladarse al hospital de Konoha con la esperanza de olvidar ciertas cosas. Sin embargo, se encuentra con personas del pasado que jamás pensó volver a ver, un pelinegro y un rubio para ser exactos._**

 ** _Disclaimer: ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son obra del increíble Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _Hora de muerte:_**

-Es un placer conocerlo, me han hablado mucho de usted Doctor Sai- el aludido sólo sonrío levemente mientras tomaba la mano de Lee, un oficial retirado del frente de guerra hace poco

-Ya vi sus estudios postoperatorios y no hay nada extraño hasta ahora en su pierna- hablo naruto mirando extrañado al oficial

-Excepto que no logro moverme o correr sin sentir dolor, lo he intentado todo, medicamentos, terapia…- el chico se movía incomodo en la camilla

-Puede haber lesión en los nervios o dolor crónico- entro Hinata en la habitación, era apenas interna de cirugía pero había sido la mejor de su clase y Tsunade sin dudarlo había querido que trabajara en su hospital.

-Podemos considerar procedimientos del manejo del dolor, pero quirúrgicamente no hay nada que podamos hacer, lo lamento mucho- concluyo el rubio tomando la planilla que traía la peli negra.

-De hecho si lo hay- todos miraban expectantes a lee

-Quiero que la corte-

-Quiero que la corte, para poder volver a la guerra en el país de la ola- concluyo el pelinegro dejando a todos en silencio

* * *

-Cortar una pierna es desmembración, ¡es imposible que hagamos eso!- el rubio había salido como un rayo de la sala, confrontando a Sai, quien se veía francamente tranquilo con la petición del oficial.

-Es un oficial, solo desea volver a la guerra- quizá no era un buen momento para que el pelinegro metiera la cucharada al recibir la mirada glacial del rubio

-Podríamos hacer más estudios e intentar una epidural para el dolor- intervino Hinata tratando de poner algo de paz entre ambos doctores que parecían matarse con la mirada

-¡Bien! Has estudios y pon la epidural, pero si está sana la pierna, ¡no cortare nada!- luego de un rato el rubio accedió, más que seguramente por ser petición de la pelinegra que otra cosa y sin más, salió fúrico del lugar

Naruto conocía la guerra por primera mano, su padre había sido alcalde de la ciudad y estuvo liado mucho tiempo en eso tratando de mejorar la situación mientras su madre cuidaba de él en casa; cuando fue requerido para formar parte del cuerpo de guerra por un tiempo, supo lo que era en verdad el dolor y la muerte, era una masacre sin razón alguna; razón por la misma que se había vuelto medico en primer lugar, y ahora venía el cejas pobladas a pedirle que le cortara un miembro? Ni de broma lo haría.

Hinata y Sai solo observaron como el rubio se iba de allí, ambos sabían que pasaba por su mente, y para la pelinegra, que seguía eternamente enamorada de su rubio amigo estaba totalmente preocupada. luego de que Naruto volviera del frente había cambiado completamente, y aunque seguía ante los demás mostrando su mejor sonrisa, por detrás veía como esa masacre había hecho mella en la salud mental del rubio, quien al dormir en su oficina en los descansos se levantaba alterado y arrojando todo a su paso. Hinata sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que el hombre que tanto amaba llegará a su límite.

* * *

-Escucha lee, si te internamos y hacemos lo que quieres, no podemos saber si la amputación te curará el dolor de la pierna- Naruto hacia todo lo que podía y tenía en sus manos para hacer entrar en razón al pelinegro

-Pero podría- Lee era sumamente terco y no aceptaría un no

-Sí, definitivamente podría- el rubio fulminaba con la mirada a Sai, quien hacía de cuenta que no lo veía mientras Hinata solo miraba nerviosa entre ambos.

-Pero pasaran meses hasta que podamos saberlo, y las prótesis tardaran varios meses en poder realizar una a tu medida. No será como otra pierna, son kilos de metal y madera que pellizcaran y dolerán- naruto solo quería que Lee entendiera lo que pasaría, que tenía una oportunidad de tener todo, y lo estaba tirando a la basura -¿Estás seguro de esto?-

-¿Cree que no estoy seguro?- la situación se volvía cada vez más tensa y el oficial y Naruto comenzaban una guerra de miradas

-Solo quiero asegurarme, porque no habría posibilidades ni siquiera que te permitan volver a la guerra…-

-¡Deben hacerlo!, soy el más capacitado para ir- el pelinegro se encontraba gritando a Naruto, se había parado y ahora le doblaba dos cabezas al rubio

-¿Y si no es asi?-

-¿Está tratando de asustarme? Porque si es así le aseguro que no funcionará, he visto el infierno mismo y usted con sus advertencias no se acerca en lo más mínimo. No pierda su tiempo-

-Entonces, ¿haremos el procedimiento o no?- Naruto se miró largamente con Sai y luego de un rato que pareció eterno suspiró. Esa era la respuesta que Lee esperaba.

* * *

-La verdad me alegro mucho de que puedas apoyarme, Hinata-chan- el rubio caminaba al lado de la pelinegra mientras tomaban un café esperando a que el quirófano fuera preparado.

-está bien Naruto-kun, sé que no es una situación que te ponga muy cómodo, pero saldremos de todo esto juntos- la sonrisa de Hinata hacía derretir al rubio que la miraba intensamente, a la vez que tomaba su mano de forma disimulada y caminaban hasta la entrada del hospital, en donde sus bíper sonaron, era hora de la operación.

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba tomando café frente a la enorme televisión de la sala del hospital, hoy era un día sumamente tranquilo teniendo en cuenta que solo tenía una cirugía programada, la cual ya había acabado. Estaba pensando seriamente si ir a dormir a casa o al menos a su oficina cinco segundos. Sin embargo, el teléfono de urgencias sonó y como el presagio de algo sumamente malo la enfermera Temari gritó a todos los médicos residentes e internos que se preparan, había un accidente demasiado grande y necesitarían a todos. Adiós siesta.

Podía ver como dos de los internos de cirugía iban hacia la entrada esperando a los paramédicos que traían los cuerpos. Neji y Shikamaru corrían a lo que podían mientras un grupo de 5 enfermeras llegaban a auxiliarlos. Hoy sería complicado porque el tonto de su amigo Naruto estaba justo ahora en operación con Sai y Hinata.

Keisuke 22 años, el conductor, a su auto lo aplasto un camión

-Esta bien, llévenlo a la cama 3- ordenaba Neji intentando tener el control de la situación

Reika 24 años, estaba de copiloto

-Ehh a la cama 5-

Shouta 20 años, signos vitales inestables, voló de la ventana del auto y se estrelló contra un árbol, tiene hemorragia interna

 _¿Dónde diablos estaba Sakura?_

-Bueno, ¿esos son todos?- el pelicafe se veía un tanto nervioso, era recién interno de cirugía pero jamás había tenido a su cargo tantos pacientes y mas de urgencia

No, apenas hemos podido recoger 3 cuerpos, eran 5 personas en la camioneta

* * *

Ya todos se encontraban listos en el quirófano, y Naruto tenía lista la sierra

-Alguien recuérdeme porque hago esto, por favor recuérdenmelo- no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, de verdad no podía

-No sabes que le pasara a este chico. Cuantas batallas podrá ganar, cuántas vidas podrá salvar. Sino haces esto, nunca tendrá la oportunidad. No lo estamos dañando ni lastimando. Lo estamos salvando- Sai había defendido desde el comienzo esta cirugía porque comprendía al oficial, el también había estado en la guerra por mucho tiempo, e incluso había deseado volver pero su relación con Ino hizó que tomara la desición de establecerse completamente como cirujano en Konoha

Naruto se acerca lentamente a la pierna de Lee, y comienza el procedimiento con el sonido del filo contra la piel del oficial.

-¡Muy bien!, comencemos esto de una vez, primero vamos a ligar la arteria y la vena para que no tengamos una hemorragia, y seguiremos entonces con el músculo y el hueso. Entendido todos?- el rubio se encontraba bastante irascible y toda la sala podía notarlo, sin embargo la oji perla trataba de permanecer serena para así poder calmar a Naruto.

* * *

Sakura recién había dejado el hospital, estaba hambrienta y no había podido comer nada en dos días al tener 3 craneotomías, quería bañarse, comer, dormir. No sabía que hacer primero, podía comer en la ducha, y luego dormir en ella, pero si se resfriaba no le permitirían entrar a quirófano por un tiempo muy largo y no quería tentar su buena suerte hasta ahora. Había tenido pesadillas varias noches, algo sumamente usual en ella, venían una temporada, recordándole lo que había tenido que vivir, y recordándole que no debía olvidarlo, que jamás lo haría.

Cada vez que soñaba con su pasado se volvía extremadamente sensible, trataba de permanecer lo más alejada posible de todos los que no fueran su equipo de operación y sus pacientes; incluso Naruto que había intentado por cielo y tierra contactarla y charlar con ella no tuvo éxito. Primero, porque ella no estaba mentalmente estable en estos momentos para hablar con nadie que no fuera su trabajo y segundo, porque el rubio se había visto rodeado últimamente de casos de trauma que no le permitían ni siquiera respirar. Punto para los accidentes.

La pelirosa tomo las llaves de su nuevo pero vacío apartamento y las tiro en la mesa de la cocina; no era una mujer de muchas cosas, de hecho, su enorme apartamento consistía en una nevera, una cama y un armario. Lo demás se encontraba vacío, y las pocas pertenencias con las que todavía cargaba de su pasado las había ocultado de inmediato en el armario hasta que una nueva mudanza decidiera el paradero de ellas. Su infancia había sido relativamente feliz, sus padres la trataban con demasiado cariño y afecto y creció al lado de sus compañeros y amigos, enamorada siempre del azabache, quien en cierto punto decidió corresponderle. Sin embargo, ese mismo día que le propuso oficializar su relación ella tuvo que marcharse. Recordaba todo, la sangre, mucha, en grandes cantidades, que no era de ella, su madre presa del pánico ocultando un peso muerto en una bolsa de plástico negra en el sótano y ella, mirando, sin poder moverse y con la clara orden que si hacia el mínimo movimiento ella pararía a la misma bolsa…

Golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron y con su corazón a mil abrió la puerta a un morocho.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la sorpresa se podía disimular por el enorme cansancio que tenía la pelirosa, y sasuke no era precisamente la primera persona que quisiera ver ahora

-increíblemente olvidaste el bíper en el hospital, y hay más de 5 personas muriendo y en vez de estar salvando una maldita vida estoy en tu apartamento pidiendo que hagas tu trabajo!- sasuke no estaba precisamente del mejor humor ahora, y a cada palabra que decía su tono de voz se elevaba mil veces más.

Ambos se enfrentaron, verde y negro, si antes la pelirosa estaba irascible, ahora quería asesinar al mundo. No, solo a uno.

* * *

-Bien. Quiero camas, sangre y residentes- gritaba Temari visiblemente alterada buscando los médicos que fueran

-¡Taquicardia!, cayó su presión, ¡necesito el carro de paro ahora!- los gritos de Neji retumbaban en el lugar

-¿Que le pasa a keisuke? ¡No puede morir! ¡Hoy íbamos a casarnos!- los llantos desconsolados de una de las pacientes que se identificaba como Reika

-Carguen a 100! ¡Rápido!-

-Despejen-

El monitor cardíaco solo era opacado por el llanto incesante de reika

-Hora de muerte: 4:33 p.m.-

-¿Qué sucedió?- la pelirosa había acabado de llegar justo como se había ido, sucia, con el mismo uniforme y con hambre, pero ya se desquitaría con el moreno después. La sala de urgencias era una locura, y muchos residentes no estaban, ahora entendía porque sasuke estaba tan alterado.

-¡Doctora Haruno! Yamazen Shouta, ritmo respiratorio a 20, pero constantes vitales estables, no hay presencia de hemotorax ni neuromotorax-

-Está bien, ¡realicemos una tomografía!, ¡Necesito que atendamos pronto a todos! ¡Ya!- Sakura se estaba poniendo las batas de trauma y con rapidez comenzó a liderar la locura que se avecinaba

-Traemos el resto de los cuerpos, dos jóvenes, ambos de 23 años, necesitamos que dicte la hora de muerte- habló rápidamente un paramédico que llegaba con dos camillas y visiblemente cansado

-¿De qué está hablando?- sin embargo la pelirosa no tuvo tiempo de más, al retirar la sabana se pudo ver como el cuerpo de un muchacho tenia gran parte de su torso despegada del resto del cuerpo. Sakura como pudo cubrió de inmediato el cuerpo, pero varios de los heridos en el auto pudieron ver a su amigo de la peor forma posible y ahora el lugar había empeorado aún más.

-Doctor Hyugga, encárguese de Reika, estabilízala, el Doctor Uchiha puede tomar a Shouta-san. Necesito que salven la mayor cantidad de vidas que puedan.- Sakura gritaba pero sentía como si fueran susurros, había demasiado pánico en la sala y no se habían tomado la molestia los internos de apagar los monitores cardíacos de los pacientes fallecidos, haciendo todo más estresante

-Hoy era la boda de Keisuke y Reika – dijo kazumi que apenas y si podía estar en sus sentidos, era una mujer bastante delgada y el golpe le había dejado con serios daños en su cuerpo pero parecía totalmente estable hasta ahora.

El moreno y Hyugga habían tomado a sus pacientes y administraban resucitación, sin embargo, Reika no respondía, el monitor cardíaco solo confirmaba lo que Neji quería negar, no podía creer que el paciente que le dejaran a su cuidado muriera tan fácilmente, simplemente no lo aceptaba.

El Hyugga seguía dando rcp a Reika sin éxito alguno

-no puede salvarla Doctor Hyugga, declare hora de muerte y continúe con otro paciente- la voz de la pelirosa retumbó en la sala pero Neji no escuchaba, seguía en su intento aunque ya había pasado más de 3 minutos.

-¡puedo salvarlo! ¡Sé que sí!-

-Hyugga, te di una orden, ¡así que declara la maldita hora y sigue!- quedaban todavía 2 pacientes, y la pelirosa ponía todas sus fuerzas en ello

-Se supone que debían decir sus votos, ella me los confió, pero ahora ¿qué pasará? Todos están muertos, íbamos a una boda y ahora no hay nadie- Kazumi lloraba inconsolablemente, Sakura había recibido la tomografía y mostraba una rotura de diafragma, tenían que llevarla a cirugía ya mismo.

\- escuche Kazumi-san debe calmarse ¿comprende?, pronto la llevaremos a quirófano y va a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo?- nada parecía funcionar y mientras la joven más se alteraba, más le subía la presión.

-dice que, le confió sus votos ¿cierto? Que le parece si me los dice, concéntrese- ya estaban preparando el quirófano y la pelirosa se preparaba a llevar a la paciente

La joven miraba a todos lados a pesar de estar con el collarín, sin embargo, asintió y tomo el aire que pudo

 _´´hoy es el día en que mi vida empieza_

Los médicos, incluido Hyugga comenzaron a traer las bolsas para los cuerpos de los fallecidos pacientes.

 _Toda mi vida había sido solo yo_

 _Hoy me convierto en adulta, en esposa_

Neji miraba largamente a su paciente sin poder creerlo todavía, se sentía sumamente frustrado y cansado, sin embargo, sintió la mano de quien menos esperó. Sasuke termino de cerrar la bolsa protectora y se llevó el cuerpo en la camilla, junto con el de su paciente, quien tampoco había podido sobrevivir.

 _Hoy soy responsable de alguien más que solo yo_

 _Soy responsable ante ti, ante el futuro_

 _Ante todas las posibilidades que nos brinde nuestro matrimonio_

 _Mi trabajo hoy consiste en ser fuerte y decidida, y apoyarte, asumir la vida_

Naruto por fin había acabado, no estaba orgulloso de esto, pero era lo que el paciente tanto quería y necesitaba. Al salir se encontró con la pelinegra dándole un enorme vaso de café negro, a lo que él solo sonrío

 _Asumir el amor_

 _Asumir la responsabilidad y la posibilidad_

 _Hoy mi amor, empieza nuestra vida_

Sakura ya había aplicado la anestesia y le había dicho a su paciente que en 3 segundos cerrara los ojos.

1

2

 _Y estoy ansiosa, de hacerlo todo a tu lado._

 _3_

* * *

Todos estaban exhaustos, cansados y con más muertes en la espalda que vivos.

-¿Están bien?- Ino había estado todo el día en el ala de pediatría y no sabía nada del incidente de hoy

-Corte una maldita pierna sana- naruto fue el primero en hablar, estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala de descanso de los residentes

-No sé por qué hacemos esto- la voz de Neji, aunque fue baja, logró escucharse entre los presentes

-Hmp- el azabache no tenía ni siquiera ganas de decir algo al respecto

-Vengan conmigo- la rubia abrió la puerta esperando que los 3 abatidos hombres la siguieran

-¿Que hacemos aquí?- el Hyugga no entendía porque ir al ala de pediatría lo haría sentir distinto

-Vinimos a ver la alegría. Aparece rara vez, tan rara que a veces olvidamos que puede pasar, pero para eso hacemos esto. Para eso somos médicos, por la alegría- dentro de la habitación se encontraban dos padres abrazando a su pequeña de 6 años, había superado la etapa inicial de cáncer, y en dos semanas le seria dada de alta, habían podido salvarla y ahora lloraban juntos abrazándose y sin poder creerlo todavía.

la pelirosa miraba de lejos la escena, con los brazos cruzados, cuando su mirada se conectó con la de Sasuke y ambos se quedaron allí lo que pudo haber sido 1 minuto, o toda su vida.


	3. Chapter 3

Antes que nada, les recomiendo enormemente que en este capítulo, hacia la mitad de él escuchen la canción de keep breathing de Ingrid Michaelson. Explica totalmente el desenlace de la historia. Sin más, muchas gracias por leer y que disfruten.

 **Summary: Sakura Haruno es la mejor médica neurocirujana conocida, superando a su antigua maestra Tsunade. Reconocida en todo el mundo pero con un pasado triste y trágico decide trasladarse al hospital de Konoha con la esperanza de olvidar ciertas cosas. Sin embargo, se encuentra con personas del pasado que jamás pensó volver a ver, un pelinegro y un rubio para ser exactos.**

 **Disclaimer: ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son obra del increíble Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Todo llega a su fin**

-estoy embarazada-

-y tú eres el padre-

-…-

-comprendo hermosa, ¿y cómo deseas que se llame?-

-¿ah?-

Lo tomo mejor de lo que pensó, mucho mejor.

* * *

Sakura había salido de su ronda habitual, todos sus pacientes habían mejorado notablemente y ahora podía darse un pequeño descanso, caminaba feliz por el hospital, iba a ir por un enorme café y un sándwich, y luego podría dormir hasta sentir que habían pasado meses o años.

Pronto sintió como chocaba contra algo duro y alzando su mirada vio al moreno de quien estaba y está enamorada, Sasuke la miraba intensamente haciéndola sentir nerviosa

Tras un largo silencio, sakura se soltó del agarre e iba a seguir su camino cuando el moreno la tomó del brazo

-¿quieres ir a tomar algo?- la pregunta descolocó a la pelirosa, nunca pensó que sasuke le propusiera a salir, pero ella tampoco quería rechazarle, sinceramente no pensó que fuera para tanto y si quería superar sus miedos, definitivamente debía enfrentarlos

solo asintió y retomando ambos el camino a una cafetería cercana al hospital se quedaron en silencio, no tan cómodo como ambos quisieran pero al menos estaban juntos

Al llegar al lugar pidieron ambos un café grande y se sentaron a tomar mientras miraban a la nada. Sasuke suspiró fuertemente, esto no podía seguir así.

-¿Cómo estuviste hoy en la cirugía?- la pregunta fue casual y vana pero al menos se haría un tema de conversación que no estuviera centrado en lo que ella no quería tocar, porqué lo había abandonado

-muy bien, pude acabar todo por hoy, y estaba pensando en un nuevo método de cirugía para uno de mis pacientes- la pelirosa trataba de seguir el hilo y evitaba la mirada de sasuke, sabía que si lo miraba, si veía esos bellos ojos que la enamoraron, caería de nuevo, y ahora tenía tantos demonios dentro de ella que no podía si quiera considerar dejar entrarlo en su vida.

Continuaron charlando, básicamente sobre el trabajo, jamás trajeron a colación sobre ellos, sobre a donde fue Sakura ni sobre porque le dejó. Pasadas unas horas parecía que habían vuelto a tomar cierta confianza y, para alivio del pelinegro, Sakura hablaba más fluidamente que antes

-bueno, ya va siendo hora de irme, quiero poder dormir un rato- ambos se levantaron mientras sakura tomaba su bolso y chaqueta y el moreno solo asentía llevándola afuera.

-puedo llevarte a casa si deseas-la pelirosa lo pensó mil veces, quizá una eternidad para sasuke, pero para su alivio asintió entrando al auto del pelinegro y prendiendo el aire caliente se dejó relajar un poco mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente durante el camino.

Para Sasuke era como volver al pasado, recordaba cuando estaban juntos y su padre le prestaba su auto para recoger a la pelirosa y a su dobe amigo, había sido una noche igual cuando habían salido tarde de la escuela y él los había llevado, como siempre, a sus casas. Esa noche, al igual que siempre sakura se dormía en el auto hasta que llegaban a su hogar y él solo la admiraba y veía como se sonrojaba incluso soñando, para esos momentos ya sentía algo sumamente fuerte por su amiga y aunque jamás lo había dicho siquiera, no podía estar sin ella, al llegar a su casa siempre tomaba suavemente su hombro y le decía que habían llegado.

Esta noche parecía ser igual, sakura se había dormido completamente, su pecho subía y bajaba acompasadamente mientras pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer, sus facciones eran mucho más maduras que antes y más perfiladas, pero seguía siendo la misma niña que se sonrojaba al dormir.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar acercarse hasta que quedo frente a frente con la cara de sakura, sabía que en cualquier momento despertaría y la poca confianza que habían tomado se iría al traste con esto, pero simplemente no le importaba, la extrañaba, había pasado demasiado tiempo sin siquiera saber que había sido de ella, y poder tenerla al frente sin poder besarla era algo que no quería experimentar más.

Junto sus labios y sintió como estaban un poco fríos por el clima de afuera, sabían a fresas y eran tan suaves como solía recordar. En ese momento la pelirosa se despertó, y contra todo pronóstico le correspondió el beso. Sasuke no lo creía y sin perder tiempo siguieron besándose hasta que se quedaron sin respiración.

La pelirosa no quiso pensar, quería que todo su pasado se fuera, que solo volvieran a cuando estaban juntos y eran felices y si solo por esta noche pasaba, podría resistir el resto de su vida.

No querían más esperar, ninguno de los dos, querían tanto estar juntos. Bajaron del auto en el estacionamiento del departamento de la pelirosa todavía besándose, con la suerte que no había nadie allí para presenciar el acto de ambos. Al entrar al departamento se quitaron sus uniformes rápidamente y a pesar del congelante frio de afuera solo querían estar juntos, completamente.

* * *

Ino estaba más que feliz, bueno confundida, pero feliz, el moreno había respondido bien a su declaración, y sin poder esperarlo la rubia le había dicho que no quería un hijo por fuera del matrimonio, algo que por supuesto, dejo a Sai mudo por unos segundos, sin embargo solo sonrió levemente y le dijo que estaba bien. Prepararían una boda, debía ser rápido porque la rubia no quería tener fotos de su matrimonio con una panza más grande que el propio vestido. Corrió feliz a donde Hinata, quien estaba llenando unas hojas clínicas cuando la rubia le abrazo por detrás sorprendiéndola y haciéndole tirar todo al suelo

-Ino-san!- el lamento de la oji perla solo fue respondido con una risa suave de Ino, quien no podía esperar para contarle a su compañera la noticia, quería que la boda fuera lo más pronto posible.

Hinata solo sonrió, tenía una amistad bastante feliz con la rubia, además que ahora sakura se había unido a este núcleo, y con unas cuantas salidas al bar y una temari gritando a todos los hombres que se intentaban acercárseles que ellas sabían los procesos del castramiento manual, las hacia un grupo bastante alegre, eso sin contar cuando se les unía Tsunade.

* * *

Sasuke estaba completamente dormido, se sentía feliz y soñaba como estaba al lado de su pelirosa en los días de escuela. Sin embargo, el sueño placido desapareció de repente cuando sintió como unas pequeñas manos apresaban su cuello. Despertó con los ojos totalmente abiertos viendo como sakura, todavía dormida, soltaba lágrimas e intentaba asfixiarle. Algo bien conocido era la fuerza de la última y el moreno sabía que si no intentaba despertarla, todo acabaría muy mal.

-sakura!- entre gimoteos el pelinegro intentaba despertarla, moviéndola y apretando sus brazos con leve fuerza pero nada hacía efecto y estaba comenzando a marearse.

Hizo uso de las fuerzas que le quedaban y con rapidez volteo a la pelirosa, con tan mala suerte que la cama se había acabado y ambos fueron a dar de bruces al suelo, donde sakura se dio un fuerte golpe que definitivo si la despertó.

Había un silencio enorme y sasuke pudo ver como sakura respiraba agitada mientras sus ojos miraban el techo desenfocados.

-Oh Dios!- gimoteo levemente la pelirosa tomando sus manos para tapar su boca que ahora lloraba sin poder parar

Sakura intentó levantarse de inmediato pero Sasuke no le importo, la aprisiono en sus brazos fuertemente mientras ella gritaba y lloraba por un rato hasta que se rindió y lloro largamente en los brazos del Uchiha, quien seguía sin poder creer que era lo que había pasado.

* * *

-y bien Sai, ¿Cómo te sientes?!, solo un día-dattebayo- el rubio miraba enérgico al susodicho, quien solo sonrió levemente mientras preparaban el quirófano, había decidido pedirle a naruto ser su padrino, habían pasado un buen tiempo juntos y sabía que las intenciones de él eran buenas. Le parecía que todo era demasiado precipitado pero Ino era alguien enérgica, y si ella deseaba una boda pronto, el simplemente no se la negaría.

-¿Y ya Ino escribió sus votos?- siguió picando el rubio tomando el bisturí y comenzando cirugía mientras charlaba casualmente con Sai

-Bueno, creo que mañana lo sabré, aunque seguramente si- la voz amortiguada de Sai contra el tapabocas se escuchaba leve pero naruto lo escucho perfectamente. A todos les había impresionado esta relación tan precipitada, y aunque absolutamente nadie sabía lo del embarazo, no se esperaban que tuvieran una relación secreta y ahora se casaran así como así, pero llevaban todos un buen tiempo conociendosen y tenían una amistad fuerte con la hiperactiva Ino y el muy tranquilo Sai, el cual siempre hacia un equipo perfecto de cirugía con Naruto, algo que los unió bastante

-No te preocupes sai-baka, ¡mañana todo valdrá la pena!- con todo esto siguieron la cirugía tranquilamente, luego saldrían por unas copas y Naruto esperaba, confiaba, que los nervios que notaba en su compañero mañana se fueran.

Al acabar la cirugía salieron con neji, kiba, sasuke y un infantable Jiraiya, quien junto con el rubio traía la fiesta (y lo pervertidos)

Sai tomaba junto con sus compañeros, estaba más alegre que antes, y ahora todos (inclusive los más serios) tomaban y charlaban fluidamente. El rubio más que todos.

Sin embargo, algo llamo la atención del pelinegro.

-¡sai-sama!, que gusto verle por aquí- lee se encontraba con un pierna ortopédica y uniforme militar mirando con una enorme sonrisa a Sai  
-buenas noches, me alegra que se encuentre tan bien- fingió una sonrisa mientras sentía como algo en su interior se movía al ver ese uniforme

* * *

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas y sakura y sasuke no habían vuelto a retomar el tema, por supuesto, el moreno no la dejaba sola y siempre que acababan rondas o había tiempo libre la llevaba hasta su casa y se quedaba con ella, a pesar de la negativa de ella. Claro que estas veces no se dormía como antes y eso se podía evidenciar en unas leves ojeras que comenzaban a aparecer en su pálido rostro. El moreno pudo notar como sakura a pesar de luchar contra el sueño varias veces, las pocas que se quedaba dormida tenía los mismos episodios donde lloraba y suplicaba por ayuda, en su experiencia como médico eran signos de abuso, pero el mismo sabía que no podría cruzar esa línea tan rápido con ella, de hecho, era un milagro que le permitiera haber vuelto a entrar a su vida y si quería respuestas debía esperar más a que siguiera abriéndose a él.

Suspiro mientras veía el reloj en la mesa de noche, eran las 4 de la mañana y durante todo ese tiempo, sakura había tenido dos episodios donde intento alejarse de él e incluso lastimarlo, pero siempre él lograba detenerla y con esfuerzo lograr que volviera a dormir.

En una hora debía levantarla para ir a la boda de la Yamanaka, habían hablado demasiado de ese tema en el hospital, y es que habían decidido hacerla allí mismo, en la capilla del lugar. Le habían pedido a la pelirosa ser una de las madrinas, quien había entablado una relación bastante cercana con la rubia, algo que al moreno le agradaba demasiado, ya que había podido verla más feliz que antes. Ino era un buen cambio para su pelirosa, la sacaba de su zona de confort y la hacía sonreír más que antes.

Faltaba media hora para las 5, sasuke suspiro mientras se acomodaba al lado de sakura tomando su cabeza suavemente y acercándose a su oído.

-sakura, ya casi es hora- el susurro hizo que una cansada pelirosa abriera sus ojos viendo al moreno que tenía una mirada enternecida hacia ella. Sinceramente ella no sabía cómo habían acabado así, pero para ser honesta, no quería que se acabara

* * *

Ino había tenido un caso sumamente complicado, una mujer embarazada había desarrollado acidosis y al tener gemelos tuvieron que intervenir de inmediato, eran casi las 7 am y ella apenas había acabado de sacar a los bebés estando fuera de peligro. Estaba feliz, demasiado, y nerviosa, mucho. Tenía suerte, hoy se casaba con el hombre sus sueños, su mejor amigo, su primer y único amor desde que lo conoció en la universidad. La mujer frente a ella estaba al borde de la muerte, era soltera y si se iba dejaría consigo dos pequeños niños con un futuro incierto por delante. Ella tenía suerte, mucha, demasiada.

Sentía que algo se le olvidaba, y cuando salió del quirófano le llego como un golpe, ¡los votos!

Había estado tan ocupada con todas preparando la boda de sus sueños que jamás pensó si quiera que decir en el altar… excelente

* * *

El altar era hermoso, blanco y brillante, tenía flores blancas por todo el lugar y la luz del sol entraba por todas las ventanas dándole al lugar un aire tranquilo y angelical

Naruto bailaba de un lado a otro, parecía que el que se iba a casar fuera él, haciendo que Sai se riera sinceramente, su cabeza era un desorden ahora

El rubio arreglaba el traje de Sai una y otra vez, alisándolo y reacomodando la flor en su traje. El moreno sonrió sinceramente, era un buen amigo, Naruto era definitivamente el que los unía a todos allí.

* * *

Ino caminaba nerviosa entre la enorme sala, el vestido blanco le apretaba como nunca su pequeño estómago, pero pensaba que al ver a su querido prometido todo acabaría. De repente un pequeño toque en la puerta la despertó, sabía que se estaba demorando un poco, pero sólo quería lucir perfecta para Sai.

-hola hermosa- la cara de Ino no tenía descripción, se suponía que él debía estar esperándola en el altar

-¡Sai!, no debes verme hasta el altar, es de mala suerte- el pelinegro tuvo una pequeña sonrisa, fingida, la cual jamás había dirigido a la rubia, y ella lo notó de inmediato, algo iba mal

-¿sai?- sonrió nerviosa la rubia

-quizá en otro momento esto habría sido hermoso, pero-

-¿pero?- la rubia lo interrumpió mientras sentía el corazón fuera de su pecho

-hoy no. Volveré al frente de guerra Ino- para la rubia todo había parado, su corazón, la escena, la cara de Sai, se había quedado quieta incluso cuando vio al moreno irse

Sakura llegó corriendo hasta la sala, no encontraba a los novios por ninguna parte, ya llevaban 30 minutos esperándolos, pensó que los nervios los habían dominado, o que quizás habían tenido un momento de pasión, o solo querían hablar, pero de todo lo que pensó, nunca imagino la escena que tenía frente a ella

Ino estaba en posición fetal en medio de la enorme sala, tocaba su pequeña panza mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían traicioneras de sus mejillas.

-¿Ino?- el susurro de la pelirosa sonó lejano, aun a pesar que estaba literalmente al lado de la novia.

-se fue- un gemido bajo salió de la rubia

-se fue a la guerra-

-Ino…- sakura susurraba lentamente mientras se arrodillaba frente a su amiga

-se fue, me dejó en el altar-

-Ino- la pelirosa alzo un poco la voz intentado alzar a Ino, quien simplemente no quería moverse de allí

-a nosotros, nos dejó, para ir a la guerra, se f- los sollozos que antes eran ligeros comenzaron a ser fuertes mientras Ino gritaba y lloraba como nunca antes, esto no podía pasarle a ella, no ahora, no cuando tenía una pequeña persona en su interior.

* * *

Sakura entró a la sala, no sabía que decir ni que hacer, camino dándole una mirada a sasuke que estaba sentado en las bancas mirándola consternado, cuando intercambiaron miradas, él lo supo.

Naruto esperaba como el padrino justo al lado del padre, se acercó hasta la pelirosa pero ella solo alzo su mano negando levemente y en medio del altar miro a todos los presentes. Dios, hasta Tsunade estaba allí.

-Buenas tardes a todos… lamento decirles que hoy los novios no se encuentran bien y… y…- un sonido de conmoción todo el lugar, pero sakura ya no sabía que más decir, vio como Naruto acompañado de Hinata salían a buscar a la rubia y al ya desaparecido novio.

Ahora si había acabado la boda.

* * *

Todas las chicas se habían llevado a Ino a su departamento

La rubia miraba a la nada, mientras tocaba su pequeño estomago

-Nunca estuvo aquí- susurró levemente, aunque todas en la habitación pudieron escucharle bien

-Ino…- la ojiperla se intentó acercar

-Solo tenía una ropa, siempre fue solo ropa, y un estúpido cepillo de dientes, pero nunca- la rubia había comenzado a alzar la voz mientras tomaba las hebillas brillantes azules de su sedoso cabello y las jalaba y tiraba por el lugar

-Ino- sakura le llamo tomándola de las manos con la intención que no se hiciera daño

-Nunca estuvo aquí, ¡coño!- el grito se escuchó fuerte y Hinata salto sobre su puesto decidiendo intervenir

-Ino, no, quizá solo fue un error- se acercó tomando a la rubia de sus brazos cubiertos por la costosa tela blanca

-Me dejo por una puñetera guerra, ¡nos dejó! ¡Dios!- se podía ver como en el enorme departamento, la rubia gritaba y lloraba con sakura recogiendo el vestido

Nadie decía nada, Hinata tenía a la rubia en sus brazos mientras temari recogía todos los regalos y las flores y las metía a una enorme bolsa negra

* * *

 _La tormenta esta llegando pero no me importa_

Ino se había quedado con Hinata tendidas en el suelo, pero el beep de ambas suena arduamente. Se suponía que la rubia no tenía hoy trabajo, pero levanto sus ojos azules e hinchados y leyó la indicación, era su paciente de la mañana, la madre soltera de los gemelos.

 _Las personas se están muriendo_

A pesar de escuchar gritando a Hinata, se cambió a su uniforme y quitándose las hebillas que quedaban en su rubio cabello en el taxi, llego a preparar a su paciente ante la mirada estupefacta de todo el mundo.

Entro a la habitación donde la madre estaba teniendo un paro.

Yo cierro mis cortinas

Todo lo que sé es que estoy respirando ahora

Quiero cambiar al mundo, en lugar de dormir

Sakura y sasuke estaban acostados desnudos en la habitación de esta, se besaban intensamente mientras ella solo lo miraba sin saber que decir. Tenía miedo de volver a perderlo todo. El moreno paso el dorso de su mano por su mejilla y la abrazo fuertemente, cuando el comunicador de ambos sonó.

 _Quiero creer en más que en ti y en mí_

 _Pero todo lo que sé es que estoy respirando ahora_

 _Todo lo que puedo hacer es seguir respirando_

 _Todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es seguir respirando ahora_

Ino había llevado a su paciente de nuevo a cirugía en un solo día, no podía dejar que muriera, tenía dos hijos, tenía que luchar por ellos, así como la rubia lo haría por su pequeño, pero el ritmo cardiaco bajaba cada vez más, y a pesar de aplicar vasoconstrictores nada servía

 _Ahora_

 _Todo lo que se es que estoy respirando_

El monitor cardíaco señalaba el fallecimiento de la joven mujer

 _Todo lo que puedo hacer es seguir respirando_

Naruto había entrado al quirófano corriendo, al ser llamado por Hinata, le gritaba a Ino, pero no le escuchaba, había tomado el desfibrilador

 _Todo lo que podemos hacer es seguir respirando_

Sasuke y sakura llegaban corriendo al hospital juntos y casi sin respiración, buscando el quirófano rápidamente

 _Todo lo que podemos hacer es seguir respirando_

Alguien entraba rápidamente al quirófano y antes que Ino aplicara a la paciente, alzo su vista viendo a Sai, aunque bajo el reflejo apareció sasuke seguido de la pelirosa

 _Todo lo que podemos hacer es seguir respirando_

Cargo el desfibrilador y aplico luchando porque siguiera con vida su paciente

 _Todo lo que podemos hacer es seguir respirando_

-¡no!- los gritos de la rubia resonaban en la sala cargando cada vez más

 _Todo lo que podemos hacer es seguir respirando_

-No puedes morir, coño, no puedes dejarlos solos ahora- lagrimas caían y rodaban por su tapabocas mientras todos en la sala no sabían que hacer

 _Todo lo que podemos hacer es seguir respirando_

Ino- el grito de Naruto resonó en todo el lugar, quería detener a la rubia de causar más quemaduras en la pobre mujer

 _Todo lo que podemos hacer es seguir respirando_

-¡No!- la respuesta de Ino dejo despertó a todos, Sakura tomo bisturí por si debía intervenir, confiaba en su amiga

 _Todo lo que podemos hacer es seguir respirando_

-¡Yamanaka!- Tsunade entro como un rayo seguida de Shizune, quienes aún seguían con sus vestidos de la boda y solo las cubrían el tapabocas

 _Todo lo que podemos hacer es seguir respirando_

El monitor señalaba un leve sonido que hizo que todo el mundo comenzara a trabajar


End file.
